


Her Blue-Haired Savior

by BluestheCriminalWhirlwind



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Chloe, Developing Friendships, F/F, Heroic Chloe, Love Triangles, Some angst, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestheCriminalWhirlwind/pseuds/BluestheCriminalWhirlwind
Summary: “Your hands,” Kate noted as she stared at the busted up, bruised, and bloody hands of her blue-haired savior.“Nah, it was no big deal. Trust me,” the taller girl replied with a cheeky smile.Kate reached up to touch the bruised right cheek of the girl and said “It is to me…”Or…The aftermath of Kate being saved by the Blue Haired Punk of Arcadia Bay After being drugged by Nathan Prescott
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price (Friendship), Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase/Dana Ward, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Kate and The Tattooed Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3, Blues here, and I decided to change this little one-shot regarding PriceMarsh into a full fledge story so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Kate knew that it was a bad idea.

Her going to a party that was fueled by alcohol, drugs, and hormones? It was crazy but she was strongly convinced by Dana to come to it.

Initially, Kate had been nervous but, after an hour of talking to seemingly good people, Kate had let her guard down and began to enjoy herself.

"I told you that you would have a blast," Dana had told her as Kate began to get into the groove of the music.

She was having fun.

But after a while, she had gotten thirsty and asked for a cup of wine. While she would never drink beer, whiskey, or rum, she was able to drink small amounts of wine now and again. Graciously, Nathan Prescott had handed her a cup, with a rather charming smile.

At least she thought so.

She took the drink.

And then it all became a blur.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, wake up," a cheerful voice said.

Kate let out a groan as she turned on the nice, comfortable bed, a strange scent filling her nose.

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly found herself in a room not her own.

She turned around and on the bed was a girl she had never seen before.

Loose white tank top with her bra straps visible.

Blue hair which she assumed was probably dyed.

Three bullets hanging on a wire around her neck.

And the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Sure, she had seen many blue eyes before, her best friend Max being a blue-eyed wonder, but this girl's eyes were darker…It reminded her of the color Cobalt-blue.

But as Kate looked at the girl, she noticed that her right cheek was bruised with a band-aid in the middle of it, there was dried blood spots on her shirt and her lip also had a band-aid on it. "About time you woke up," the girl said with a grin.

"Where…?" Kate's mouth had never felt so dry before.

"You're at Casa De Price," the girl announced. "Sorry I did not clean up beforehand, I was not expecting any guests."

"Water?" Kate asked.

"Water? Sure," the girl said as she stood up from the bed before she lurched forward, her right hand pressed against her left side.

"You're hurt…" Kate whispered, her body rising from the bed.

"Eh, you should see the other guys," the girl joked with a wink.

'The other guys?' Kate questioned mentally.

"Keep your butt right there in that bed, Hazel-Eyes. I'll be back with some nice ice water," the girl told her before Kate watched her limp off. As she waited, Kate looked around the girl's room.

The room was rundown and chaotic.

The walls were adorned with posters and graffiti; trash, old junk, and discarded clothes on the floor. There are many empty beer bottles scattered around, as well as empty pizza boxes that have been left in various nooks and crannies.

But with the trash everywhere, Kate noticed the two empty trash cans in the room, much to her amusement. Kate turned her head and saw the American flag hanging in front of the window and when she looked at the wall behind her, she saw more posters but also pictures.

But one thing posted on the wall caught her eye.

It was a picture of two girls, the one with the strawberry-blonde hair was easily recognizable as the girl who helped her but the other girl…

She looked familiar to Kate.

She looked just like Max…

"Curious?" A voice said from behind her, which caused Kate to turn around to see the girl, who leaned in the doorway with a cup of ice water.

"A little bit," Kate replied as she flushed.

The girl grinned and limped over to her and held out the cup of ice water. Kate took the cup and drank it, enjoying the cold sensation going down her throat. "I really needed that…Thank you," Kate said as she held the cup in her hand.

"Anytime," The girl replied.

"Um..." Kate began, unsure to really ask the main thing on her mind. "How did I get here?"

"Oh, that? I was wondering when you were going to ask," the girl teased. "I brought you here. Kind of had no choice considering my options."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Well…Basically, I went to that Vortex party tonight to find some clues about my friend. Rachel Amber," the girl explained.

"Oh…The girl that is missing," Kate murmured.

The girl nodded and said "I used to go to Black-hell academy, so I used a connection to get into the party. When I got there, I saw Nathan and his two flunkies pulling you to their car. You were struggling to get away from them and crying out for help. Me being me, I…intervened."

"You did?" Kate asked.

"You don't remember?" the girl asked.

Kate shook her head. "I-I'm sorry but I really don't'…" Kate told her. "The last thing I remember was taking a drink of the wine that Nathan gave me…After that, it's all a blur…"

She watched the girl's eyes narrow before she shook her head and said "Well, I intervened, I fought all three of them. I managed to win and got you out of there."

"Y-You fought them to save me?" Kate then looked at the girl's body and let out a horrified gasp. "You got injured because of me…"

"You were in danger. Had to help," the girl replied nonchalantly. Kate frowned and reached out to grab the girl's hands when she saw the damage. "Your hands," Kate noted as she stared at the busted up, bruised, and bloody hands of her blue-haired savior.

"Nah, it was no big deal. Trust me," the taller girl replied with a cheeky smile.

Kate reached up to touch the bruised right cheek of the girl and said "It is to me…"

The blue-haired girl blushed a bit at her touch and Kate found her face heating up as well and quickly removed her hand...Only for her to hug her hero as carefully as possible. "Thank you for saving me...." Kate whispered against the girl's chest, unable to stop her blush as she felt the girl's heartbeat against her cheek.

The girl was silent for a moment but Kate felt her arms wrap around her body, which caused her to tighten her hold just a bit and for the first time in a long time, she felt safe in someone else's arms. It did not help that the girl had this strange scent that seemed to soothe any concerns about what could have happened if she was not there tonight.

Kate then became aware of how long she had stayed in the taller girl's arms and pulled away with a deep blush. "Sorry..." Kate apologized.

The girl stared at her for a moment, as if she did not hear Kate's words before she shook her head and grinned. "Hakuna Matata," the girl said happily.

"Hakuna…Matata?" Kate repeated.

"It means 'no worries', Hazel-Eyes," the girl replied. "You never saw the "Lion King" before?"

"My parents don't really allow me to watch anything that is not religious, unfortunately…Which means no Disney movies."

"Oh no, no, that is no good," the girl said with a wide smile. "We'll have to change that pronto."

Kate found the girl's smile infectious because, despite the situation, she smiled. "I'd like that…" Kate said.

"Awesome. Oh, shit, by the way, I'm Chloe Price…" the newly introduced Chloe said as she held her right hand out.

"Kate Marsh…" Kate replied as she gingerly shook Chloe's hand.

Just then, an alarm on her phone started to play, which caused Kate to pull out her phone. "Oh wow…It's midnight…I never been out so late before."

"Wow, times flies," Chloe said with a chuckle. "If you want, I can take you back to your place so you can rest. I mean you go to Blackwell, right? Which means you'll be hella tired for school in the morning."

Kate frowned for a moment then looked at Chloe and began to smile. "You know what? I think school can wait…If it is alright with you…I'd like to spend time with the girl who saved me."

She watched as Chloe registered her words for a second before the largest grin appeared on her face. "Then Kate, Let's celebrate our union with some leftover pizza, the Lion King, and maybe the Lion King 2 if we're still wired from the pizza."

Kate smiled.

She did not know why but she felt that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. A Chat Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate gives Max some advice and hatches a plan for reunion cookies with her new friend

Kate sat in the middle of her bed, her phone in her hands with a pensive expression on her face. It had been thirteen hours since she had been saved by her tattooed hero and they spent the night watching movies with pizza and she could easily say that it was the most fun she had in her life.

But when she was dropped at seven in the morning, Chloe gave her a slip of paper a wink, and a smile. "Give me a call sometime if you want to hang out," Chloe had told her before she drove off. And now Kate laid there.

She felt like she had dozens of butterflies in her stomach as she stared at the number, her number. "Come on Kate, just call her…" Kate admonished in a huff. "But what would I say? Oh gosh, this is so frustrating…."

Kate then looked at her bun-bun Alice, who sat in her lap, and asked "What should I? Should I text her to hang out?"

Alice looked at her and flopped on her side, which caused Kate to coo at the adorableness. "That is not an answer you know?" Kate said as she picked up Alice and nuzzled her face on the soft fur.

Just then, she heard a knock at her door. Kate sat Alice down, swung her feet to the edge of the bed, and stood up. "Just a moment!" Kate shouted as she strolled over to the door and unlocked it. When she opened the door, she smiled at her visitor. "Good evening Max," Kate said happily. "What bring you around my neck of the woods?"

"We live in the same woods Miss Marsh," Max said with a grin. "Mind if I bother you for a few minutes?"

"No bother at all," Kate said as she stepped aside to allow Max into the room. "You actually came at a good time. I've been trying to work up the courage to call someone and I need some advice" Kate explained as Max walked to her bed and sat on it.

"Awesomeness. Oh, Hey there little Ali," Max said as she picked up Alice and began to pet her while Kate shut the door with her foot and plopped into bed beside Max. "Then how about we swap stories and give each other some advice?" Max suggested.

"Oh, that is a wonderful idea. Well, you go first then," Kate said.

Max nodded and took a deep breath, rubbed her hands together, and started with, "Okay, remember how I told you that I used to live here?"

Kate nodded.

"Radical…That takes some edge of this. Just a smidge. Anyway, I used to live here, and I had a best friend. We used to do everything together." Kate watched as a wistful smile appeared on Max's face as she said, "We were inseparable…Hell, we used to talk like we were soulmates because of how close we were, you know? But one day, her dad died in a car wreck and she was hurting so bad…And that hurt me just as much as losing her dad did…And in that hurt, I screwed up bad and that caused my family to move away when she needed me the most…I wasn't able to call or text or anything because of how bad I screwed up and…."

Max let out a long, deep sigh. "I swore to myself that when I came back, I would immediately talk to her but every time I try, I get terrified that she'll hate me for screwing up and costing us five years by me being a stupid idiot…She would have every right of course but…It would be horrible to hear all the same…"

Kate narrowed her eyes in thought and asked, "May I ask what you did to screw up?"

Kate watched as Max became uncomfortable and immediately said, "You don't have to you know? I just figured getting the full picture of why you went M.I.A without a call or text for years."

"I know," Max said with a small smile. "It's just…I'm not sure if I can tell you…"

Kate tilted her head in confusion before she realized it. "You think I'll take offense?" She asked.

Max nodded with a look of shame. "I know you're not like that. You are one of the most open and friendliest people I have ever met and…" Max's shoulder slumped as she lamely finished with "Never mind… It's stupid…"

"Max…Whatever you did is clearly bothering you and I am here to help. There is nothing you can say that will get me to be offended or yell or anything like that," Kate told her as she took her hand with a smile. "Would it help if I put on some tea?" She asked.

Max shook her head and said "I… I just do not know what to do…."

"Well, why don't you try to be honest with her? I mean, if it is that bad, then she should understand, right?" Kate asked.

"She's a very stubborn blockhead sometimes," Max joked weakly.

"Okay, tell you what? Why don't you ask her to come here and we'll all sit together with tea and cookies and hash it out?" Kate suggested.

"I…" Max paused before she sighed and said "You know what? That sounds like a good idea…"

"Marvelous!" Kate exclaimed happily. "Tomorrow is Saturday so why don't we do it then?" Kate then paused, and a smile formed on her face. "Yes! I finally know how to text her now. You really came at a wonderful time, Max!"

Max stared at her in confusion.

"Oh! I did not reveal that, yet did I?" Kate asked as realization set in. Kate then held up her phone, with Chloe's number on it, which caused Max to stare at her in shock. "Yeah, I already knew you were talking about Chloe…She's the reason I'm kind of stuck right now myself."

"Y-You know her?" Max stammered.

Kate nodded. "She saved me from some unsavory people last night and gave me her number, but I was having the hardest time in texting her because of my nerves but now, I know exactly what to say."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Sonic, you can't just speed past all of that," Max said, flabbergasted. "You know Chloe? Chloe saved you? What did she save you from? Oh my Dog, you so gotta spill right now before I lose my cranium!"

And so, Kate did. She told her about the Vortex Party, told her about getting drugged, told her how Chloe came to rescue and the ensuing night of pizza and Lion King, and by the time she was done, Max's eyes were as watery but there was a smile on her face.

"That idiot…" Max sighed out. "It's just like her…Always putting herself at risk for others…That's how we met you know? I was being bullied in school and she jumped in and kicked their asses. Sorry, butts." Max let out a chuckle. "Seems like she did not change one bit…" she said.

"Can you…Can you tell me more about her?" Kate asked, feeling bashful at the question.

"Hey, you're helping me moderate our reunion tomorrow. I'll tell you everything I know," Max said with a smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe stared up at her ceiling, both hands tucked behind her head with a blunt in her mouth as the sweet soothing melodies of Lita Ford's "Kiss me Deadly" played in the background. She had to admit, she had made so many boneheaded moves in her life but saving that little bunny Kate was not one of them.

When Kate had told her that she had never seen the Lion King, Chloe had nearly laughed in disbelief but realized from the confused expression that Kate had been serious.

It was so much fun to watch her new friend become so enthralled in a movie she had seen dozens of times, it was like watching it with fresh eyes again.

Then again, it was so much fun to watch her new friend in general.

Every expression Kate made last night was hella adorbs.

_(So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure/ Yes, pretty lady, come on over)_

Chloe was shaken out of her thoughts as her cell began to ring, playing that oh so lovely tune of "K2G" by Puffy AmiYumi.

_(Maa boku no hanashi o kikanai ka/ Will you listen to my story?)_

Chloe glanced at her phone and said, "Her ears must have been burning."

_(Mata kawaii hito ga waraatte kureru nara/ And pretty lady if you laugh again, yeah,  
Saa itte miyo oka yume no kuni/ I will go to the land of dream)_

Chloe answered the phone and asked, "Were your ears burning Kate?"

_"My ears?"_ Kate questioned.

Chloe could imagine Kate tilting her head with that cute look of confusion on her face and it made her inwardly squeal.

She was too cute for her own good.

But she will never know that.

"It's a phrase my mom uses, means that you knew I was thinking about you I guess," Chloe said as she took a puff of her blunt then blew it out slowly.

_"You were thinking about me?"_ Kate asked, her voice taking on a flustered tone, much to Chloe's pleasure.

"Of course. You are my new friend. Why would I not?" Chloe asked with a quirked brow.

Kate giggled.

Ugh, too adorbs…

_"Well…I had a really fun time last night and I wanted to know if you would like to come over for cookies and tea tomorrow?"_ Kate suggested cutely.

"Is that a euphemism or something?" Chloe playfully asked.

_"Chloe!"_ Kate exclaimed.

Chloe laughed and said, "Okay, Okay, I am down to clown for some cookies and tea."

Tea really was not her thing, but she would never tell Kate that either.

_"Wonderful. How does 12:30 sound? Good?"_ Kate asked happily.

Chloe could hear her excitement on the other end, and it made Chloe smile. "Hm…I'll have to look at my schedule…Looks like I can squeeze you in for that time," Chloe said.

_"That's wonderful. I will…see you tomorrow then at 12:30,"_ Kate said.

"It's a date," Chloe said with a lazy grin.

_"O-Oh…"_ Kate stammered out.

"It's a phrase dear," Chloe teased.

_"I-I will see you tomorrow,"_ Kate squeaked out before she hung up, which made Chloe laugh.

"I'm going to enjoy our new friendship, Kate," Chloe said to herself as she took another puff of her blunt and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this story after all. I just could not help it lol


	3. Blue-Eyed Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe reunites with Victoria and Max and one of those meetings goes awry...

Blackwell Academy…

The shittiest school in the state.

At least that is what Chloe thought as she stared at the imposing school. She looked back at her truck and for a moment, she wanted to just tell Kate she had other plans and leave this place. But Chloe Price was not a bitch or a coward.

Besides, this was her first friend after Rachel went missing and it was nice to…have someone other than her own twisted dark mind to keep her company. Chloe slipped her hands into her leather jacket pockets and walked towards the school of her nightmares.

As she walked on school grounds on her way to the dorms, she saw a familiar face hanging out on the steps of the dorm.

Victoria Chase.

In all her hot, bitchy glory.

"Fuck me…" Chloe murmured as she continued to walk towards the dorm room entrance.

As she got closer, Victoria turned her head and despite the rapidly closing distance, there was a look of surprise on her face. Chloe watched as Victoria tossed her cigarette away and stood up straight. "Well, well, well…" Victoria said as Chloe stopped at the bottom step. "Kari Price…Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Chase," Chloe said.

Victoria grinned and took a step down and softly said "You know we aren't allowed to be near each other. That was the agreement after that night…"

Chloe sighed.

"I know. I'm here to visit someone," Chloe replied. "I had no idea you'd be here…"

"Who?" Victoria asked.

"Um…Kate Marsh," Chloe replied.

"The church girl?" Victoria asked with a blink before she smirked. "Looking to be redeemed, Kari?"

"She's my friend," Chloe replied. "Speaking of which, where is she in the building?"

"Oh, next to me and across from Caulfield," Victoria answered.

"C-Caulfield?" Chloe stammered in disbelief.

No, she must have misheard the Queen Bee…

There was no way she said "Caulfield" right?

Victoria nodded, her cheeks turning pink as she answered with "Yeah…Max Caulfield…She just joined this dump a little bit ago. It is funny that you mention Church girl. Those two are friends."

Chloe wanted to laugh.

What kind of twist of fate was this bullshit?!

Did Kate know?

No…That would stupid. She and Kate had just met.

Kate would not have known she was friends with Max before she saved her from Nathan and his goons…

But this was still too good to be true….

"Something on your mind Price?" Victoria asked.

"I need to see Kate like pronto…" Chloe said.

Victoria leaned on the wall to allow her entrance and said "You know where my room is. She's the one to the left."

Chloe walked up the stairs but paused before she looked at Victoria and said, "The next time we see each other…."

"I know…" Victoria replied softly. Their gaze lingered for a moment longer before Chloe nodded and walked into the building.

After about five minutes, Chloe found herself at Victoria's door. Remembering her words, Chloe walked past the room and saw the white billboard with a simple Heart drawn on it where Kate's name sat in the middle.

Chloe knocked on it twice and waited for a moment. She struggled not to look at her door or acknowledge it. This was the closest she had been to facing off against that skinny bitch for abandoning her, but she was not here for Max.

She was here for Kate. But once that was done, Chloe was going to punch the hell out of that idiot….

After what felt like an eternity, the door in front of her opened to reveal Kate, whose curious expression changed into a wide smile.

"You're here…And early," Kate said as she took Chloe's bandaged hand and pulled her in carefully. Kate must have remembered that she was still injured. "Nice room…." Chloe commented as she looked around. Unlike her chaotic room, Kate's was very neat and tidy.

A few posters on the wall, a clean looking desk, a blue couch against the wall with a violin case on it, a twin-sized bed, a table with a bunny on it, a table with cookies and tea o-

Wait…

A Bunny?!

"Dude, you got a bunny?!" Chloe exclaimed as she rushed to the cage where the small white bunny sat in the cage. "Aww, look at the cute little fluffball…Girl or boy?" Chloe asked.

"She's a girl," Kate giggled out as she stood by her side. Chloe watched as Kate opened the cage door and pulled out the fluffy bunny. "Alice, meet Chloe. Chloe? I want you to meet Alice," Kate said as she held out Alice. The sight of Kate holding out this small bunny with that smile on her face made Chloe's skip a beat.

With a flushed face, Chloe grabbed the bunny and murmured "Hey there little Ali…"

"I've had this little fluffball for a year now. She's seen me through some tough days," Kate said as Chloe sat on Kate's bed and started to pet the bunny.

"She's hella cute," Chloe said softly.

Just like her owner.

But Chloe would never tell her that.

"Hey, Kate…I need to ask you something…" Chloe started.

"I'm all ears," Kate said happily.

Chloe opened her mouth to ask but then, there was a knock at Kate's door.

"One moment Chloe," Kate gave her an apologetic smile as she stood up and walked to the door before she cracked the door open and said, "Ah, you're early."

Kate opened the door and without any hesitation, the familiar Max Caulfield walked through the door and strolled into the room as if she owned the place while said "Kate, I'm super nervous about th-" Max had gone to turn around to face Kate but it was then Max noticed her presence.

"-is…" Max finished in a whisper.

Chloe could feel her heart rate skyrocketed as she stared at her old best friend. She was elated, excited, and genuinely happy to see her but in staring at her., she could feel anger, sorrow, and bitterness building.

"Well…I guess Max being here answers my question…" Chloe murmured as she slowly stood up and walked to the cage and placed Alice in there.

She did not want to hurt the cute little bun-bun while dealing with this.

Once Alice was in her cage, Chloe took a deep breath and turned around to face Max and said, "Hey Max…Been awhile."

"Chloe…" Max whispered. Chloe could see tears forming in Max's eyes but were they due to fear or a genuine feeling of happiness at seeing her for so long?

Chloe felt the negative emotions overshadow the positive as she balled her fist

"Don't you even start it…" Chloe hissed out. "You don't get to cry…." Chloe scowled as she felt her nails cut through both her bandages and hands, causing droplets of blood to fall from her palms.

"Chloe…I'm sorry," Max said as took a step forward to her.

"Don't you fucking move," Chloe warned her. "Don't take another fucking step towards me…I can't be responsible for what I might do if you get in arm's length of me…"

"Chloe…You must calm down," Kate said with a placating tone.

"Calm down?" Chloe repeated before she let out a strained laugh. "I have every right to be pissed, Kate! This…Traitor abandoned me when I needed it most!"

She watched as Max flinched and look away, her right hand rubbing at her left forearm.

"She left me when my father was killed…I don't hear from her for five years and when I finally thought I put her in the past, she just bursts back into my life without any hesitation…." Chloe said before she rounded off on Kate. "You said that we both were early, right? Does that mean you knew about Max and me? Didn't you?"

"I only found out last night," Kate admitted. "Well, that was wrong, I found out when you saved me…That picture you have on the wall, I recognized you and the other girl as Max, but Max confirmed it last night when I told her how you saved me…She did not know I knew you until I told her…"

"So, what the fuck was I early for? Some sort of reunion?" Chloe asked her.

"Yes," Kate replied instantly.

Chloe felt her anger skyrocket and as she shouted, "So the reason you bought me down here was not to hang out with me but to bring this bitch to me?!" Chloe then turned to Max and screamed, "Did you put her up to this after she told you how I helped her?!"

"N-No, I-" Max began but Chloe crossed the room and grabbed her by her collar.

"So not only could you not face me on your own after all these years, but your chicken-shit ass used Kate like a pawn to get to me?!" Chloe screamed in her face.

"ENOUGH!" Kate shouted, which instantly caused Chloe to look at her in surprise.

"I am not anyone's pawn," Kate told her with a firm voice. "First, you will stop acting like a belligerent fool, second, you will release Max, and third, stop swearing in my room."

Chloe's grip loosened around Max's collar as she continued to stare at the girl.

Chloe was almost impressed at how angry Kate looked.

If it was not her on the end of her heated gaze.

"I arranged this," Kate told her as she took a step to her. "Me and me alone…."

"Why?" Chloe whispered.

Kate stood in front of her and despite Kate being shorter than her, Chloe suddenly felt smaller before her. "Before Max came in, I was struggling to text you…I wanted to hang out with you, but I did not know how to broach talking to you. I was nervous…But then Max told me she was having trouble trying to work up the courage to see you after all these years…"

Kate took a deep breath and said "She told me you two were best friends. She told me that she left you alone and felt horribly guilty about it…She did not tell me why she ghosted you, but I figured that you missed her and as thanks for saving me from Nathan and his friends, I would reunite the two of you as a thank you…Max only went along with it because I decided it…"

Kate lifted her head and said, "So if you are going to be angry, be angry at me…Not Max…. But either way, I will not stand here and hear you swear and talk down to my friend, no matter how much I like you and appreciate you for what you did for me!"

Chloe felt the anger leave her as Kate continued with "Now…You have a choice. You can sit here, have some nice cookies that I baked and some tea…Or you can turn around and walk out that door and live with the fact that you had a chance to make up with someone you obviously missed judging by the pictures on your wall and blew because of your anger…Your choice…"

Kate reached for her bandaged hand and gently said "But I hope you choose the former…."

Well fuck…

"Kate…you're asking a lot of me…." Chloe whispered. "I appreciate it…You were only thinking of helping your friends….But I…I can't do this….I need time…." She pulled away from Kate and without sparing a look at Max, she walked out of the room.

But as she walked down the hall to the stairs, she could hear Max begin to sob.

And it broke her heart.


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe reflects on her situation, Kate offers an apology dinner and the two Pirates of Arcadia Bay talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for brief Homophobia and talks of...Other unsavory matters

The moon was high in the sky as Chloe laid on her truck bed, her hands tucked behind her head as she stared up at the starry sky above.

Ever since her blow up at Max and Kate, Chloe had been here, thinking about all the things she had said to Max.

She shocked herself at how angry she was at the girl.

But why shouldn't she be angry?

Max had deserted her when she needed her best friend the most. She knew that it was not her fault that her folks found that job and moved, but Max should have fought harder to stay.

And even if she did fight, she still left her and had the gall never to contact her again.

And Kate, what was that girl thinking?

She put herself right in the path of Hurricane Price to protect Max.

It was kind of badass, truthfully. Chloe had never seen someone stand up to her as Kate did outside of Victoria and Rachel.

This cute, mousy girl stood right in her path, told her what she had done and why she had done it.

And Chloe was left more stunned than angry after that.

For a girl that looked so fragile, she had a spine on her, which Chloe could appreciate at any other time than this one.

Chloe shook her head.

She did not need to think about Kate right now.

She had to think about her little hipster-ass former best friend.

But what was there to think about when it came to Max?

Max Caulfield left her behind. She should hate Max for the rest of her life for abandoning her. But instead, all Chloe could think about was hearing Max cry as she walked away.

Chloe let out a sharp growl as she leaned up from her truck bed. "Damn it!" She cursed.

She should not be feeling guilty about Max right now.

She had no reason to feel guilty!

Max left her!

She had to hold all these shitty emotions for five fucking years on her own while Max pranced away in Seattle, doing god knows what with god knows who!

Chloe had made peace with never seeing that Traitor again, and just like a bitch, Lady Fate turned around and said, "Hey, let me bring back the past that you just made peace with and have the girl you saved put you through all this stress by springing this ghost upon you."

As badass as Kate was in taking responsibility, why did that girl not think to tell her first and not spring this up out of nowhere?

Chloe sighed.

She could not entirely blame Kate. Kate was only trying to bring two friends together. That little bunny did not know what she was unearthing with getting her and Max together again.

But she did, and now Chloe had to deal with the fact that the girl that she had loved and lost was back in her life.

But Max did not have to be in her life.

Chloe could never interact with Kate, Max, or that shitty school again and vanish as Rachel did after her dirt came out.

But that was not right.

Chloe Price no coward.

She was brave, like her father before her.

Ghosting was not her style.

Instead, she would go back to that school, face Max and demand the truth, and then, she would tell that little Traitor to never speak to her again.

"A sound plan…And I did not even need to be high to have it," Chloe said to herself as she gave herself a pat on the back. Chloe then pulled out her phone and texted Kate.

Chloe: Hey, Kate. Can you tell Max to find a way to get to the lighthouse? We need to have a little heart-to-heart.

Chloe did not have to wait long because moments later, her phone buzzed in her hand.

Kate: I will let her know.

Chloe nodded and was about to put her phone away when she felt another buzz. She looked back at her phone and saw that Kate texted her again.

Kate: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I should have told you what I was doing. I did not mean to hurt you by doing what I did.

Chloe: I don't blame you. I mean, how were you to know?

Kate: Still. I want to make it up to you. Is it okay if I treat you to Breakfast or dinner tomorrow?

Chloe: You do not have to do that.

Kate: I know (:

Chloe grimaced.

Chloe: No, Emoji! But fine. Dinner sounds lovely. Will it be just you and me?

Kate: lol. Just you and me, Chloe. No surprise guests.

Chloe smiled.

Chloe: Okay. You and me. I'll hold you to that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate: Thank you. I won't let you down.

Kate put her phone in her pocket as she looked to the curled up against Max on her bed. "Oh, Max…." Kate whispered as she frowned. She had never seen Max look so devastated before. It was upsetting. "Chloe just texted me. She wants to see you at the lighthouse," Kate told her softly.

"The lighthouse?" Came Max's sad reply.

Kate nodded.

"I do not know how to drive, but Dana does, so I'm going to see if she can help you get there, okay?" Kate asked her. Max nodded with a sniffle as she clutched onto Kate's rabbit teddy bear. Kate offered a smile before she stood up and left her room.

As she walked out of her room and turned left, Victoria's room opened up, and Kate and snatched inside with a squeal. Before she could get her footing, Victoria said, "I heard the conversation. I'll take her."

"W-What?" Kate stammered out, clearly confused.

Victoria let out a sharp sigh. "I happened to overhear your conversation with Caulfield. I was not trying to, but I did. I will take her to the lighthouse." Victoria explained.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Positive," Victoria replied stiffly.

"I do not know why you are doing this, but I do know that this is mighty kind of you, Victoria. Thank you," Kate said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, no problem, Church Girl. Now let Caulfield know," Victoria said as she quickly ushered Kate out of the room. Kate stumbled out into the hallway and bumped against Dana just as the door closed behind her.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Dana asked as she helped Kate stand straight.

"I do not understand it myself," Kate said as she glanced back at Victoria's door. She then shook her head and looked to Dana and said, "I apologize for that. Victoria kicked me out of her room."

"Why were you in her room to begin with?" Dana asked as a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Kate, were you doing something sinful in there?"

"What? No," Kate said as she blushed. "Victoria is a beautiful girl but not my type. No, it was regarding Max."

Kate watched as the grin suddenly melted away and was replaced by an intense stare. "What's wrong with her?" Dana asked.

Kate was momentarily caught off guard by how intense Dana had looked but she shook it off. "I messed up. Earlier today, I tried to reunite Max with Chloe Price, her old best friend, and it did not go well," Kate explained. "Chloe requested to meet Max at the lighthouse, but I do not know how to drive, and I doubt Max does either. I was coming to ask you for a ride, but Victoria pulled me into her room, said that she would drive her there, then kicked me out here."

Dana looked to Victoria's door with narrowed eyes. "Victoria never does anything without a motive. Are you going with her, Kate?" Dana asked.

"I cannot. I have been helping Max, but I have a lot of homework to do," Kate said regrettably. "She already knows this, but I feel awful leaving her on her own to do this when it is my fault."

"I'll go," Dana said. "I do not trust Chase at all to this. I'll go with her."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Besides, Caulfield helped me out recently, and I owe her anyways," Dana replied, her voice becoming softer. "I owe her a lot…"

Kate smiled and said, "Marvelous. I will let her know then."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I've been asleep in the driver's seat; I've been lost in my head for weeks,"_ Chloe sang as she stared out at the sky. _"Tryin' to find what it is I need, To god damned tired to sleep…"_ Just then, she saw lights shining against her truck.

She leaned up and saw a familiar car parked a few feet from her truck and narrowed her eyes.

Victoria.

What was she doing here?

Chloe stood up on the truck bed just as the back passenger door opened, and Max stepped out; and Chloe felt her confusion turn into sadness when she noted how small Max looked. Chloe put a foot upon the sidewall of her truck bed and said, "About time you showed Caulfield. I was getting cold waiting for your ass."

Max flinched and glanced down at the ground, which caused Chloe's shoulders to slump slightly. "I'm sorry," Max replied, her voice noticeably hoarse.

"Get your ass in the truck," Chloe commanded as she lifted her other foot off the truck bed to balance on the sidewall before she fell to the ground. She then strolled up to the driver's side of Victoria's car and tapped on the window.

The window rolled down, and Chloe watched as Victoria's annoyed face appeared. "Thanks for bringing her. I'll take her back."

Chloe then noticed Dana Ward in the passenger seat, also looking annoyed. "Hey, Dana. What the hell has you two so peeved off?" Chloe asked.

"I'll tell you later," Dana told her.

"We're off," Victoria said.

Chloe leaned back as Victoria's car backed onto the road before it peeled off.

Chloe turned back to her truck and saw Max was sitting in the passenger seat. She took a deep breath, walked back to her vehicle, and got into the driver's side seat. "So…" Chloe began. "Those two looked pissed."

"Victoria framed Dana for sexting Juliet's boyfriend," Max replied quietly. "So they've been angry at one another."

"Wow. How did you find out?" Chloe asked.

"I snuck into Victoria's room and found the evidence," Max replied.

Chloe snorted. "Ninja Max. I always said it."

Max laughed softly, and despite herself, Chloe smiled.

"Alright, look, we both know why I asked you here," Chloe said.

"I know…" Max weakly replied.

"Before we start. I need you to know something. I'm pissed that you're here. I put this all behind me. I put you behind me. It was five years of hard work, and it was not easy, but I did it," Chloe told her. "And while I want nothing more than to leave in the past, I need to know why? Was I that shitty and forgettable to you?"

Despite the strong start, Chloe felt tears prickling at her eyes as everything she had bottled away finally came to the surface. "You were my best friend. The girl that I lived for—the girl I gave my first kiss and my heart to…"

Chloe shook her head as the tears started to flow. "I loved you, and you left and never talked to me again. Do you know how fucked that is? To watch as your first love just dips when you needed her the most? Did our friendship, our love, not matter at all to you? Did I mean anything to you?" Chloe asked as her voice broke.

She could see tears begin to fall from Max's eyes as she shook her head. "You meant everything to me, Chloe," Max told her, but Chloe growled.

"Did I? Because you dropped my ass and did not look back the second you left!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Because my parents forced me to go to a Conversion therapy the second we got to Seattle!" Max yelled.

Chloe blinked in shock.

"I fucked up," Max said as she began to sob. "When William died, I took his death hard because it was hurting you, and he was just as much as a father to me, and I screwed up by telling my parents that I was in love with you! They freaked out! They did not move because of some promotion like I made up. They moved because they wanted me far away from you!"

Chloe was stunned into silence as Max began to cry harder.

"I fought, I cried, I screamed to let me stay with you, but they did not care. For three of the five years, they forced me to forget about you and become the straight daughter they wanted. It took me nearly killing myself to get them to open their eyes at how they were treating me," Max explained tearfully.

"The last two years were endless amounts of therapy. And when I got accepted to Blackwell, All I could think about was seeing you, but I was terrified. I screwed everything up and cost us five years because I couldn't keep my fucking mouth shut!" Max screamed.

Unable to hear anymore, Chloe pulled Max into her arms as the girl cried against her.

"I'm so sorry," she heard Max whimper against her chest. "You have every right to hate me."

"I don't hate you…" Chloe told her softly as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl tightly, her lips pressed against the top of her head. She pulled Max away and held her hands in her face, and said, "It's okay, Max, I'm here…I'm not going anywhere…"

"I hurt you so bad," Max whispered.

"I'm not going to lie. It really fucking hurt Max, but you went through shit just like I did. Hell, worst than I did. At least I had My mom. You were alone…" Chloe said. "I don't hate you. I was angry, and I'm still mad, but not you. Not anymore. You're my best friend and first mate. Partners in crime. I can't promise that I won't fly off the handle sometimes but, I do promise that as long as you stay by my side, I will always be there."

Max sniffled as she gave a small smile.

"There's a smile," Chloe said as she bought Max into another hug.

Chloe could not promise her that they would be able to return to what they once were, but as long as Max was here and willing to work it all out, Chloe knew that their friendship would be stronger than it was before.


	5. Preparation and a Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe panics, and Dana steps in to help…but at a price.

Chloe could not wipe the smile off her face.

After five long years, she had reunited with her best friend. Sure, she nearly fucked it all up by being the horrid bitch she was. But Max had forgiven her for her epic blow up, and now, Chloe was privy to how fucked up Max's parents treated her best friend for all these years.

And it was all thanks to Kate.

And that is what led to Chloe at the local flower shop.

From what Chloe could tell from the various drawings of flowers on Kate's desk when she visited Kate's room, the shorter girl seemed to like flowers, so as thanks, Chloe was going to get her flowers to give them to her tonight.

"That'll be twenty dollars and thirty-five cents," The cashier said to Chloe as he held up the bundle of flowers to her.

Chloe paid the man and walked out of the store with a slight bounce in her step. She could not wait to give these to Kate; the smaller girl would most like blush up a storm the entire time they were at Two Whales.

Just as Chloe grabbed the handle to her truck, she paused.

She had naturally assumed that they would go to Two Whales to get their grub on at first, but Kate seemed too proper for that place, judging from the conservative way she dressed.

What if she did not want to go there?

I mean, she offered Chloe dinner as an apology, and going off of her looks and general attitude, she seemed to be more than just a rinky-dink diner.

What if Kate wanted something more her style?

Chloe began to panic.

She did not have the clothes of a place that Kate would want to go.

"Fucking hell," Chloe said as she stepped into her truck and pulled out her phone.

There was one person that could help her with this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did it go?"

Max looked up at the inquiring Kate with a small smile.

After the truth came out, she and Chloe spent the entire night talking about the last five years, and while it was difficult at times, Max felt confident that their friendship was back on track.

"It went well. Chloe and I are supposed to hang out this weekend," Max answered with a smile.

"So friendship won?" Kate asked with a happy expression.

"Friendship won," Max confirmed.

Kate squealed in excitement before she embraced her, which made Max laugh and return the affectionate hug. "I was so worried that I had ruined it for you," Kate said as they separated.

Max grinned.

"I was scared that we did ruin my one shot, truth be told," Max said to Kate as she leaned back in her chair. "But Chloe proved to me that I shouldn't have been terrified at telling her the truth, no matter how bad it was."

"It must have been terrible, whatever happened," Kate told her.

"More than you would ever know," Max replied, a haunted tone filling her voice.

She still had nightmares of the things they forced her to do. The lies they tried to instill in her. But she had held out long enough for her parents to see the light. Max's haunted look then changed into a smile as she said, "But I got my best friend back, and it's all thanks to you. I wish I knew how I could repay you."

"Seeing both you and Chloe happy is more than enough repayment for me," Kate told her with a tender smile.

Max returned her smile before she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Curiously, she pulled out her phone and saw that she got a text from Chloe.

Chloe: Maxi-Million! HELP ME!

Max was confused.

Why would Chloe need her help?

Max: What's up, Chlo?

Chloe: Okay, so Kate asked me out to dinner as an apology for springing you on me yesterday. Again, sorry for being such a bitch on that. ANYWAYS, I don't know where she wants us to go, and I'm losing my mind!

Max snorted.

Max: Why?

Chloe: I mean, you've seen Kate, right?

Max looked up at Kate, who was currently conversing with Dana, then looked back at her phone.

Max: Yeah. Why?

Chloe: She looks she stepped out of that one Mandy Moore movie I can't remember. You know, the one where she's the minister's daughter and she dies at the end?

Max: Do you mean "A Walk to Remember?"

Chloe: YES! Thank you. That was going to bug me all day!

Chloe: Anyhoo, I can't go around looking busted and disgusted while she's all prim and proper, especially if she wants to go someplace nice. So, can you find out where she wants to go so I can figure out if I need to look like less of a hot mess?

Max: For the record, you do not look like a hot mess, but sure : )

Chloe: Thanks, and NO EMOJI!

Max cracked a smile.

She was still the same old Chloe.

Max put her phone in her pocket, stood up from her desk, and walked over to Kate and Dana. Dana noticed her approaching, and Max was given a smile from the taller blond. "What's cooking, good looking?" Dana asked.

When Max had first met Dana, she reminded her so much of Chloe with her vitality, empathy, and kindness despite being in the Vortex club. Max truly appreciated Dana and hoped that their friendship would continue.

And if she were fortunate, maybe it would lead to something more?

Max shook her head.

She did not need to get her hopes up.

Max flushed and replied, "Um, nothing much. Just needed to ask Kate something."

"Ask away," Kate told her with a smile.

"Yeah. Spill the dish, Bish," Dana said with a wide smile.

"Well," Max drawled out with a smile as she looked at Kate. "Chloe is panicking."

"She is? Why?" Kate asked, her curious expression turning frazzled.

Max couldn't help but laugh at the cute look.

"Well, she doesn't know where you guys are going for dinner tonight, and she doesn't want to, in her words, look busted and disgusted," Max explained.

"Kate has dinner with the Punk of Arcadia Bay?" Dana teased. "Oh, scandalous."

Kate blushed as Dana laughed. "U-Um, It's not like that," Kate explained as she poked her index fingers together nervously, which made Max raise an eyebrow.

Despite her usual demeanor, Kate did not fluster easy, so to see her like this was a little surprising. Now that she thought about it, Chloe was never nervous about her appearance, at least when they were younger, but now Chloe was spazzing out.

How bizarre.

"I nearly ruined Max and Chloe's friendship, so I offered to take her to dinner as an apology," Kate explained to Dana.

"That is so precious," Dana cooed. "Who knew you had it in you. Well, since you asked her out to dinner, you have an idea of where to go?"

"Um," Kate replied. "I-I don't know…Oh, I should have thought it through…."

"Why not go to the Two Whales?" Max asked.

"You kidding me? You have Chloe Price freaking out about clothes, which she never does. You gotta go all out now," Dana told them both with a smile. "I know a cute little Italian spot ten minutes outside of Arcadia Bay. Kate, you will take her there."

Kate's eyes lit up.

"I've never had Italian food before," Kate said.

"It's delicious. Trust me," Dana said with a wink before she turned to Max. "Tell Ms. Price that she will want to dress up somewhat nice. Not suit and tie but no tank top, got it?"

Max nodded, trying not to blush at the playful yet authoritative tone in Dana's voice. "Yes, ma'am," Max replied.

And for Max's reward for her cheeky reply, Dana flushed slightly. "Yeah. If she needs some semi-decent clothes, send her my way," Dana replied.

Max nodded and pulled out her phone. "What's the name of this place?"

"Cuore Blu," Dana answered.

"Cuore Blu...." Max repeated before she smiled. "Thanks," Max replied as she texted Chloe all relevant information needed.

Chloe: Tell Dana to call me Wally West because I will be there in a Flash!

Max snorted. "Such a dork," she said out loud along with texting that to Chloe before; she looked to Dana and said, "She'll be over."

"Sweet," Dana said with a grin. "Well, I better get a move on back to my dorm."

"Thanks, Dana," Both Max and Kate chorused out before Kate looked to Max and asked, "Since this has become a bigger deal than initially anticipated, Would you mind helping me pick out something to wear?"

Max grinned.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Girl, you need to calm down," Dana admonished as Chloe fidgeted with her clothing.

Standing in front of Juliet's mirror, Chloe observed herself.

Chloe wore a long-sleeved white button-down dress shirt and black jeans with stylishly ripped areas on the front of the thigh areas and above the knees. Chloe's beanie was off, revealing Chloe's short electric blue hair that was fully dyed so none of her natural hair colors would appear.

She tugged at the bottom of the button-down shirt, only for Dana to smack her hands. "Stop it," Dana told her with a finger point. "You're ruining the look."

"Well, excuse me, princess," Chloe muttered.

It was the first time in ages that she went out with someone that was not Rachel, and it felt weird to her.

Dana tilted her head thoughtfully before her face brightened. She walked over to her counter and held out a pair of aviator sunglasses. She then grabbed Chloe's leather jacket and held both items out to her. "Put these on," Dana ordered.

"Sheesh, how bossy," Chloe replied as she slipped on the glasses and the jacket.

Chloe had to admit; she did not look half bad.

"You clean up nicely, Price," Dana said with a positive tone. "You are bound to knock Kate's socks off with this look."

"I was not trying to knock her socks off," Chloe murmured defensively.

Her shoes maybe but not her socks.

"Sure," Dana replied with a grin. "You look great."

"Thanks, Dee," Chloe sighed out. "So, why did you decide to help me out? I mean, we're bros and all, but letting me borrow your clothes? That's hella forbidden for you."

"It's a twofer reason," Dana said. "The first reason is my secret. But the second is I need your help."

"My help?" Chloe asked.

"You and Victoria have a past….Right?" Dana asked.

Chloe lowered her head. "Yeah," Chloe replied faintly.

Her past with Victoria was something she did not like to talk about, and she was pretty sure Victoria did not want to go over it either.

"I need you to see why she's so interested in Max," Dana told her.

Chloe blinked.

"I'm sorry?" Chloe asked.


	6. Of Crushes and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana explains her worries to Chloe about Victoria and Chloe and Kate begin their date

"I'm sorry?" Chloe asked.

Dana frowned a bit and repeated, "I need you to see why she's so interested in Max."

"I mean, who wouldn't be?" Chloe questioned. "She's Max."

"I know," Dana said softly, the brief image of Max's flushed face popping into her mind, making her smile briefly before she shook her head. "And that's the problem. She's Max. She's kind, considerate, forgiving, dorky, damn good with a camera, naïve and sweet."

Dana frowned as she glanced at Juliet's empty bed. "Did Max tell you that she helped me repair my friendship with Juliet?"

"Yeah, she mentioned it the night we repaired ours," Chloe answered.

"Victoria had sexted Juliet's boyfriend and framed me for it. Sweet, innocent Max went into the lion's den to help me. Me! I was nice to her, but I was not her friend, and yet she risked herself for me."

Dana's eyes softened as a blush formed on her face. "No one ever did that for me before. Not even Trev."

"Hm," Chloe hummed before the punk asked. "So why you worried about Victoria?"

"She's been," Dana paused to force down the frustration that was building inside of her. "Trying to weasel her way into Max's life, and I don't trust it. Especially after Max foiled her plan to break up my friendship with Juliet."

"Weasel her way into Max's life? How?" Chloe asked.

"She's been complimenting Max's pictures, which is something she has never done until recently. She's been nice to her, and remember yesterday when we dropped off Max? Victoria pulled Kate into her room and told her that she would drive Max to the lighthouse. I showed up because I worried."

"Worried about Max's safety or worried that Victoria was going to steal her away?" Chloe asked.

Dana paused. "What?" Dana asked.

"I don't know Dee, from how you described Max with that blush, your increasing frustration with Victoria needling her way in, it sounds like you're sweet on Maxi-pad."

Dana blushed heavily and exclaimed, "I am not sweet on Max. I'm just c-concerned about her as a friend!"

Chloe smirked and said, "Sure you are, Dee. Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night."

Dana frowned before she looked away from Chloe and crossed her arms. "I'm just worried about her and Victoria. That's all," Dana whispered.

"Fine, I'll see what Victoria's intentions are with our little Hipster, and depending on the answer, you may have to worry about her or not," Chloe said.

"Depending on the answer?" Dana asked as she turned her to glance at Chloe, who was now walking to the door.

"Yeah. If it's anything nefarious, I'll kill the Queen bee. But if it's something like she has a crush on Max. Well, that's a "you" problem," Chloe answered before she gave Dana a wave and said, "See you later and thanks again."

"Have fun on your date," Dana teased, which made Chloe flush before the other girl left, leaving Dana alone.

Dana gazed at the floor and muttered, "Was it that noticeable?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about this?" Kate asked as she twirled around slowly so Max could see her clothes. Kate wore a black colored cropped Open-Front Cardigan and a sleeveless white dress that fell to her knees, and a pair of black ballerina flats on her feet.

Max gave a supportive thumbs-up, which made Kate smile. "Finally, a successful outfit," Kate said as she walked over to Max and sighed as she sat down.

The moment the two got to the dorms, Kate watched Max raided her closet, pulled out several outfits, grabbed Alice, and then dragged Kate to her room to try them on.

Many of them were good, but this one was a clear winner.

Kate did not understand why she was stressing so much over her apology date with Chloe. She managed to hang out with her just fine when Chloe saved her from Nathan and his group.

"So, nervous about your date?" Max questioned.

"Admittedly, I am," Kate told her as she placed a hand on her stomach to soothe the butterflies that were fluttering about. "But I'm sure it will go just fine," Kate said.

"I mean, you're going out with Chloe tonight," Max said with a smile on her face. "So, of course, it'll go fine. Don't stress about it."

"You're right. Besides, it isn't a real date. Just an apology one," Kate said with a smile.

Max raised an eyebrow before she smiled.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, which caused both Max and Kate to stand up in unison. Max motioned to Kate to sit while she said, "I'll get it."

Kate nodded, feeling embarrassed at how quick she had gotten up.

Why was she reacting this way? It was just the girl that saved her life and stayed up all night watching Disney movies.

She watched as Max got to her bedroom door and opened it with a smile. "About time you slowpoke," Max joked.

"Yeah, yeah," Chloe replied, which made those butterflies in Kate's stomach flutter around rapidly.

"I'm here to pick up Kate so we can get this show on the road," Chloe said.

Kate stood up as she said, "I'm coming, I'm coming." Kate walked up beside Max, and suddenly, those butterflies went into overdrive as she stared at Chloe.

She looked wonderful.

No, wonderful was an understatement.

She looked stunning.

Kate could feel her face burning as she stammered out, "H-Hi."

"Hey..." Came Chloe's breathless reply, her face as red as Kate's.

"You look….Wow," Kate told Chloe as a smile began to grow on her face.

"Yeah, you too," Chloe said as a grin grew on her face.

"Alright, kids," Max said with an amused smile as she pushed Kate forward to Chloe lightly. "You two have fun, and Chlo, please bring my pumpkin back safe and sound. No later than midnight."

"Okay, Dad," Kate teased. "Please look after Alice while I'm gone."

Max nodded and said, "You two look so cute together. Go have fun."

And with that, Max closed her door, leaving Kate and Chloe standing outside of it. "Well, shall we get moving?" Chloe asked.

Kate nodded, and together, the two walked down the hall.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After twenty minutes of driving, the pair found themselves in front of a large two-story, white-stone building with two large bay windows on each side of the first floor walls, where Kate could see the various people talking or munching away at their food.

Kate then felt Chloe's hand press against the curve of her back as she opened the cobalt blue door that held three glass panes that covered the majority of the right side of the door and held the door open for Kate to enter.

Kate nodded and walked into the restaurant and was surprised at how cozy it felt.

The walls were Charcoal Gray in color with a pair of wall lanterns on each wall, each one with a square design with cylinder glass in the middle of the square where a single light bulb sat, but the light bulb wasn't bright.

It seemed to cast a soft glow onto the room, further adding to the cozy atmosphere Tali felt.

Kate then noticed the tables and chairs were made of cherry wood but on top of the tables were royal blue placemat and napkins, with one royal blue napkin being folded in the pair of wine glasses to make the napkins look like a flower.

"Nice, ain't it?" Chloe whispered into her ear, which made Goosebumps form on Kate's body while the pair walked towards the maître d' stand where a bald man with a salt-and-pepper goatee and a simple black suit stood.

"Welcome to Cuore Blu," The man said with a smile. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, for Price and Marsh," Chloe said.

Kate looked confused.

When was a reservation set up?

The man nodded, glanced down at his book then nodded. "Welcome to Cuore Blu, ladies," he said before he motioned for the pair to follow him.

The pair followed the man up the stairs to the second floor.

The second floor looked similar to the first floor and just as cozy. The man led them to a seat by the window and said, "The waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Chloe said kindly with a nod of her head.

The man nodded back and walked away as Chloe held out the chair for Kate, who sat down in it. Chloe then pushed her chair in, walked to her chair, and sat down across from her.

"I was unaware you set up a reservation here," Kate said. 

"Dana's idea. She neglected to tell either of us that this place needed reservations until she sprang that on me the second I walked through her door," Chloe said with a roll of her eyes. "I swear, If I did not need her, I'd kill her for nearly setting us up for failure." 

Kate giggled at this. She did not like violence but the pout on Chloe's face made her unable to stop giggling.

It was cute.

"When Dana said a small restaurant, I didn't think it would have looked so cozy, you know? She sure knows how to pick them," Kate said as she looked around before her eyes settled back on her Chloe's face.

"Good thing we decided to dress the part," Chloe replied with a grin on her face. "Well, good thing _I_ did at least."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, confused.

"I mean, I'm a damn hot mess ninety-nine percent of the time. But you? You dress like you just stepped out of a rom-com. Cute and conservative," Chloe explained.

Kate flushed at the compliment but then frowned. "You do not look like a hot mess. You look like a punk," Kate said, which made Chloe laugh. Kate then blushed and said, "No, I meant that as a compliment. You look like you stepped out of a punk rock video. Especially when we first met."

Chloe's laughter died down as a soft smile formed on the taller girl's face. "Thanks, Kate," Chloe said bashfully.

Kate felt her heart flutter at the smile. She had seen Chloe grin and smirk before, but her smile made her look angelic. Kate looked down at the table, feeling embarrassed as she stammered out, "W-Well, let's look at the menu. Shall we?"


	7. Friendship at the top of the Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Kate cement their friendship at the Lighthouse at the end of their “Date.”

The "Date" was going fantastic in Chloe's view.

The food was hella good, the company Chloe had was delightful, the music playing from the dance floor was gentle and sweet sounding.

Overall, the ambiance of this place was excellent.

Chloe would have to come back here sometime with Max for a little friendly get-together.

As Chloe chowed down on her chicken alfredo, Kate said, "So, tell me about yourself."

Chloe looked up to see Kate's inquisitive eyes staring at her. "I know you're Max's friend, and you love Disney movies, but I wish to know more," Kate told her.

Chloe sat down her glass of water and said, "Not much tell. I was born in Arcadia Bay. Been there my whole life."

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Chloe replied. "Pretty boring, right?"

"Not in the slightest," Kate chirped out with a smile. "I've never stayed in one place my entire life."

"Really?" Chloe asked.

Kate nodded. "My father is a preacher. Up until two years ago, we moved from state to state to assist other churches that needed him," Kate explained. "We've been all over the country."

"Whoa, what was your favorite place or places?" Chloe asked.

Kate shrugged a bit and said, "I guess Los Angeles. Only because of the beaches."

"Los Angeles…" Chloe murmured, the flash of fiery hazel eyes appearing in her head before she pushed them out of her mind. Putting on a smile, Chloe wistfully said, "It must have been awesome."

"I guess. I mean, the sunsets on the beach were a beautiful sight. I did not get a chance to enjoy them much due to helping the homeless and helping at the various soup kitchens," Kate told her. "And seeing Hollywood in was great. Well, images of it, at least."

"You didn't get to see Hollywood in person?" Chloe asked.

"No. My mother forbade it," Kate said and a pronounced frown. "Said that Hollywood, and California as a whole, was filled with sin and debauchery. It was one of the reasons we left that state."

Chloe picked up a hint of bitterness in Kate's voice, and it made Chloe frowned. Hearing that tone from such a sweet girl rubbed her the wrong way. "She sounds like a bitch," Chloe said before she covered her mouth in shock.

Why did she say that out loud?!

But to her surprise, Kate was not offended by the insult to her mother. Instead, Kate laughed. "I guess that's one word to call her," Kate giggled out.

Chloe lowered her hands and said, "I'm so sorry, Kate. That just slipped."

"Don't worry about it," Kate replied. "My mother is a complicated soul. I know that her methods and general attitude leave a lot to be desired."

"Sounds a lot like my dick of a step-father," Chloe grumbled before she asked, "What she like?"

Kate tilted her head in thought for a moment, which allowed Chloe to view the pretty sight, before Kate said, "She's a person that everyone at Blackwell thinks I am. Meaning, she's a pompous, arrogant, self-righteous, cruel, hypocrite of a woman."

"Wow," Chloe breathed out, shocked at the combination of A: Anyone thinking that Kate was any of those things and B: how Kate could easily diss her mother like that.

Kate must have realized the ease of how she insulted her mother because she flushed and muttered, "I'm sorry."

It was Chloe's turn to laugh. "Don't sweat it. I like a girl that can speak her mind," Chloe told her with a grin.

Chloe watched in glee as a blush illuminate Kate's face.

She was growing to enjoy that sight.

"So, from that brief moment of letting the monster breath, you aren't fond of your mom?" Chloe asked.

"No, I am not, She-" Kate paused before she blinked and asked, "Wait a minute, how did we get on the topic of me?"

"That's simple. You're vastly more interesting than me," Chloe told her truthfully. "A cute little church girl that has roamed across the country, doing humanitarian work? Way more interesting than a punk that never left home."

Chloe watched as Kate's eyes softened as she said, "Well, I wish to know more about that Punk girl."

As Chloe peered into Kate's soft hazel eyes, there was a gentleness she had never seen before. She didn't know how to look gentle, and while Max could look tender, this look from Kate seemed softer than Max's.

Chloe could feel the walls around her emotions quake from the strain of wanting to bare her soul to this girl.

She would need to careful.

She did not want to run this innocent girl off.

"Well," Chloe began after licking her lips. "I wasn't always a punk."

* * *

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Hey, you saw the picture of me," Chloe told her. "I used to be a normal girl. I had a fantastic family, an awesome best friend, and a great life. "

Kate couldn't help but smile at how happy Chloe sounded, but she did take note of the past-tense that Chloe was using. "I feel a big "but" coming," Kate commented.

"You saying I got a big butt?" Chloe joked, her blue eyes twinkling in delight, which made Kate splutter like a madwoman.

Not so much at the crass innuendo but because of how cute this mischievous girl was. Oh, was Kate glad that her mother couldn't read her.

"You'd be right either way, though," Chloe told her, the gleam in her eye fading into a look of melancholy. "Everything was going great, but then my dad got into a wreck and passed away, and things got bad."

"Oh, Chloe…." Kate murmured.

"It was a long time ago. I made peace with it," Chloe said. "But after he died, Max's crappy parents shipped her off, and I was alone." Chloe then grinned, but Kate could see the hurt in the taller girl's eyes. "I took it like a champ."

Without thinking, Kate reached forward and placed her hand on top of hers. "Stop," Kate gently admonished, which made Chloe look at her, the grin melting from her face. "You don't have to do that," Kate told her.

"Do what?" Chloe softly asked.

"A fake smile may fool the crowd, but it never eases the pain, " Kate recited softly. "You don't have to hide yourself or your feelings. Not with me. I did not let Max or Dana do it, and I will not let you do it either."

Chloe let a weak smile appear on her face as she said, "You really are dangerous."

Kate tilted her head in confusion at these words, but before she could ask about them, Chloe looked to the left then turned back to face her. Kate noticed that the pain that was in Chloe's eyes vanished, replaced with mischievousness.

"Wanna get out of here?" Chloe asked.

Kate hesitated for a moment.

Kate was a bit concerned at how easy Chloe could brush past that serious conversation they were having. But maybe a little levity was needed for both of them.

Kate smiled and nodded.

"Sweet," Chloe replied as she stood up and moved over to her side of the table and held out a hand, which allowed Kate to place her hand in Chloe's gingerly.

* * *

If there was a place Chloe felt more like herself, it was at the lighthouse.

The lighthouse was where she and Max first had their adventure together, the place she had run to when her dad died and later when Max left, and it was the place she hung out at before saving Kate from Nathan and his goons.

But most importantly, the lighthouse was a place of peace for her.

"The lighthouse?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah," Chloe said with a smile as she reached down and grabbed a key from beneath a rock. She put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. "Come on," Chloe said as she held out her hand to Kate again.

Kate nodded and carefully took Chloe's hand, which made Chloe lead Kate up the winding stairwell to the structure's top.

Once they arrived at the top, Chloe unlocked the door and opened it to make her way outside to the lovely, cool sea-air. "Welcome to my home away from home," Chloe announced as she held the door open for Kate.

"Whoa," Kate breathed out as she looked out at the bay, the moon's image shimmering against the water while the stars lit the sky.

"I figured since you were quite the artists, this would be a prime spot to draw," Chloe noted as she leaned against the handrails.

"This is so beautiful," Kate said with wonderment, which caused Chloe to look at her from the side, only to be taken aback by how beautiful the shorter girl looked. Chloe knew that Kate was cute but seeing the unabashed joy on the church girl's face was nothing short but treasure.

And as Captain of Arcadia Bay, Chloe knew all about treasures.

"I know, right?" Chloe airly replied as she forced herself to look out at the water. "I tend to come up here to think and get away from the world. It's a breathtaking sight. It makes me feel bad for being able to view it sometimes."

"You shouldn't," Kate told her. Chloe knew Kate was looking at her, but Chloe had to play it cool.

Those eyes were dangerous.

"I know," Chloe replied softly, wanting to cut off her sadsack feelings before Kate got on her case again.

But, Chloe did want to tell Kate something before she took the girl back to Black-Hell Academy. "They're wrong, you know?" Chloe said. "Those kids at Blackwell. I may only have just met you, but you are nowhere near being those things they claim you are."

Chloe took a deep breath and turned her head to see Kate's hazel eyes practically glowing with happiness, and once again, Chloe was taken aback.

Why was this girl so damn beautiful?!

It's hella bad!

"Do you mean it?" Kate softly asked.

"Of course I do. You're friends with Arcadia Bay's resident punk now. If you can be my friend, you are far beyond those callous words. And if anyone tells you differently, point them out, and I'll knock them out," Chloe replied cheekily, only for those familiar butterflies to flutter in her stomach as Kate gave her a breathtaking smile.

"We're friends?" Kate asked with a hopeful tone.

"You think I watch Disney movies late at night with any old person?" Chloe asked her with a broad smile.

Kate suddenly lunged for her and gave her a tight hug, which caused Chloe to blink in surprise

"Chloe? Thank you," Kate mumbled against her chest.

Chloe's expression softened as she returned Kate's hug and murmured, "Anytime Kate…."


End file.
